


What follows you home from the Battlefield

by Bongolicious



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Established Relationship, F/F, Fake Science, Ghosts, Paranormal, Possession, Supernatural Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bongolicious/pseuds/Bongolicious
Summary: The battlefield was something she always thought she could leave behind, but what she didn't know is that the battlefield didn't want her back.





	What follows you home from the Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> I had this desire to write a paranormal Moicy fic, so I just dived right it. Bit of humor, mostly horror. I pulled a lot of Overwatch elements but it's certainly not cannon compliant at all. 
> 
> Some elements might seem like suicide or self harm, but they are not, so please be aware if that is something you avoid. <3
> 
> Thank you JavVarrenWolf for Beta reading!

Everyone was quiet in the Overwatch dropship. Breaths giving the closed air of the hull a ragged heartbeat. They all made it alive and the day had been won but the scars of battle aren't always visible. The medic, the savior, the hero Angela sat in her seat her hands death gripped to her Caduceus staff. Blood smeared up and down it's shaft mottling her gloves up to her elbows. Her eyes wide as the battle ran through her mind.

Run, stop, move, gunshots, man down, heal, resurrect, run, fight, kill, and repeat. It all flashed like an old slide film in front of the medic. Angela had experienced battle many times and it had kept her motivated, resulting in her ability to grab a person from deaths clutches and drag them back into the realm of the living. Every loss or victory seemed to push her further into darkness as if her wings were being replaced with rusted steel, one feather at a time. The world felt heavier and harder to move through. Her dreams keeping her from a restful sleep unless she took something to help her sleep, and then it wasn't truly restful. She wasn't a religious person but she often found herself praying to whoever is listening for relief. 

The medic let out a long low sigh that echoed dully across the hull, a few sets of similarly tired eyes glanced to hers. One of the soldiers who nearly died today looked squarely at her, his eyes recede as his face warped into a pitted twisted husk. Angela blinked and the soldier was back to normal, her heart skipped a beat and nausea swam familiarly in her guts. Reality set back in as she realized she had just rubbed her eyes with her blood stained gloves. Thankfully the dropship had finally landed and the stoic mass of soldiers silently got up to trudge back into base.

She just needed to sleep, real sleep, no medications just blissful REM brought on by exhaustion. A hot shower and fresh sheets called to her and as she made her way down the gangplank of the dropship. The medic glanced at the awaiting Commander who grimaced and reached for a rag. Handing the rag to her as he pointed at a small mirror on the wall. Without a word she took the rag and glanced at herself. She looked off, sunken, exhausted, and the ring of blood around her eyes only enhanced her husk of a countenance. Spitting on the rag she quickly wiped the blood from her face. The commander patted her on the shoulder and let her know she didn't have to debrief until the morning. 

With a silent nod she quickly strode towards the lift that would take her to her quarters. Alone at last Angela sagged her shoulders and her head lobbed back against the lifts wall as her defenses fell. Her mind squarely focused on relief and ignored the usual stress of being in the confined space of the lift. Angela shivered as she stepped out into the hallway as if someone had left a window open in the dead of winter; a heavy pressure on her bones suddenly freezing her in place. She felt trapped at the center of a hallway that seemed to go on forever in either direction, the sudden tunnel vision set her stomach reeling again. She whimpered as she felt exposed and her instincts screamed for her to find cover and safety as if the battlefield had followed her. Chilled and suddenly shivering violently, she willed her body to move, fear giving her the strength to lurch forward.

She closed her eyes and ran towards her quarters. Trying to focus she chanted to herself. 'This is not real, this is stress, I am not in danger, I am safe.' With a crash and a frantic press to the biolock the door opened and she swiftly moved inside quickly locking it behind her. She set her blood smeared staff in the corner, begrudging the task of cleaning the blood from it. Angela began ripping off the stained Valkyrie uniform kicking the parts to the corners of her small living space. The uniform removed Mercy, now just Angela, turned the shower to its hottest temperature and stepped in. Her breathing was labored as the water started to run a deep red at her feet. It never mattered how hard she scrubbed; the battlefield never gets out of her skin.

Beat red from her scalding shower the exhausted woman collapsed in her bed. She pulled the sheets and comforter close burying her body and mind into the sheets that promised relief. By the grace of pure fatigue, she drifted off into unconsciousness. 

Her dreams were calm as she drifted in a sea of dark solitude, the waves of her days experiences crashing gently into memory. She floated in warm water her body weightless as it moves with the tide. The sky above her was endless and spotted with brilliant stars. She floated as she watched them start to fall. Stars crashed around her shooting water high into the air, before she could react a bullet shaped meteor plummeted directly at her.

Angela snapped awake sitting upright in her bed she was coated in sweat her skin pale and clammy and goosebumps covered every inch of skin. She was freezing and scalding hot at the same time. Tears welled up as she stood out of bed heading into the small bathroom to splash water on her face. Sleep once again ripped from her and all she could do was let her tears fall into the sink. As she watched her tears mix with the running water it soon began swirl with black as if ink had been dripped into the water. Confused she glanced up into the mirror, her eyes were entirely black and what should have been tears was instead a black ichor that oozed down her face settling into the long tired wrinkles that cracked her terrified reflection. Angela, the fearless medic, screamed as she took a step back from the mirror. 

Her scream was choked off as her hand jerked wildly and moved to grip her throat. Panicked she slammed her body against the bathroom wall knocking bottles and toiletries across the room. She grappled with herself, nails digging deep into her skin her temples throbbing from the pressure. Her vision started to narrow into darkness as black streaks of tears ran down her forearms. The darkness soon won and she collapsed onto the cold tiled floor.

However many minutes she laid there were lost to her as she stood above herself as if in a dream. She willed herself back into her body, sensation returning to her numb limbs her eyes snapped open. She stood quickly looking around in terror and disbelief. She looked into the mirror, her blue eyes had returned and there was no sign of the black ichor. Running on instinct Angela grabbed her robe and ran from her bathroom, out the door of her quarters and down the dark deserted hallway of the base to the lift. She smashed the button for the medical laboratory and descended. 

Her eyes were closed the entire descent not wanting to see her face in the mirror like walls of the lift, only opening them once the bell rang and the door opened. Stepping into the pitch black deserted laboratory hallway should have frightened her, but she felt the safest here. She turned on the lights just above the exam room. Moving quickly she rolled a brainwave monitor around to her exam chair. With shaky hands she placed the crown of sensors on her head and stared dead eyed into the monitor. It was floating in the high end of normal range, not surprising, considering the intense fear and anxiety she was feeling.

Her exhaustion came barreling back, her eyelids grew heavy but the horror she had experienced had dug its claws deep into her and sleep would not come. She curled up still wearing the sensor crown and reached for the BZ container, placing the mask over her own face and breathed deeply as she turned the nozzle on. Soon the blissful darkness of unconsciousness overtook her, her body stilling as the brain monitor slowed.

She felt the hands first one on her shoulder the other on her hip, they were rocking her back and forth. She then heard the voice saying her name slowly getting louder and louder until it was clear and loud in her ear.

"Angela! Angela! Angela! Damn it Angela wake up!" The voice was a mix of terrified and angry.

Angela felt her face wrinkle as a light was shined in her eyes as a pair of fingers pulled open her eyelids. She groaned and curled up even further her memory of the night before hadn't returned to her yet. She felt annoyed for being pulled away from her rest.

"What happened?" The voice asked as a hand brushed the hair behind her ear. Angela's mind started up at the question, again bringing the horror of the night before back to her. Her blown out eyes and the ichor oozing down her arms, her body attacking her. Grabbing her offending arm, Angela started to shake as sobs and clear tears came pouring from her. The hands pulled back for only a moment as they soon pushed under her shoulders and knees picking her up swiftly. She was carried a short distance to a familiar feeling couch where the hands let her down gently. She was soon joined by her reluctant caretaker who sat next to her head, hands petting her blonde hair as she continued to sob and shake. 

Angela pulled her mind from the memories enough to breathe down her sobs. Finally opening her eyes, she looked up confirming her caretakers identity. 

"I'm sorry Moira." She said with a rough voice.

"You've nothing to apologize for." Moira pulled Angela's head into her lap and continued to brush her hair with her fingers. "I want to help, what happened?"

Angela relaxed herself and steadied her breathing. "I-I- don't know if-I should."

"Why is that?" Moira paused.

"I don't want to scare you." Angela whispered. 

Moira chuckled. "You know me, I don't spooky easily."

Angela sighed and shared what transpired, her strange visions and between sobs told her about the incident in the bathroom.

"And your sure this wasn't a nightmare or a night terror?" Moira was thin lipped, eyes revealing a mind calculating a hypothesis. 

"It was so real Moira. I've had night terrors but nothing like this. Usually I don't move." Her breath shuddered.

"Hmm." Moira thought. "Did you check for bruising?"

"No, I didn't think too. I was more concerned with my mind." Angela reached up to her neck her fluffy white robe hiding her neck.

Moira's lip bent into a small smile, of course she was more concerned with her mind. "Let me see." Moira turned on her penlight and pulled back the collar on Angela's robe. Angela tilted her head back watching as Moira face slowly turned pale, her eyes dilating in realization. "My god."

Angela twisted and struggled to her feet taking the few steps to see herself in the mirror on the office door. She threw off her robe and pulled her hair aside to see. Her neck was deep purple spotted with black fingerprints. Feeling the horror creep in that it wasn't a dream Angela put her hand up to the bruise, her fingers perfectly matching the mark. "No-no, it was real?" Angela's knees weakened as her panic sunk in. Before she dropped to the cold floor of the small office Moira swooped her up by her torso.

"There has to be a logical explanation." Moira held Angela as her body racked with panic. 

Moira guided Angela back to the couch and set every blanket and pillow on and around her. Moira promised to return shortly and headed to the pharmacy to get some arnica salve and maybe a few Xanax. The still shocked Moira made her way quickly not wanting to leave Angela alone for very long. 

Angela made herself as small as she could on the couch, whatever was happening was clearly some kind of psychosis. She was going mad, this was it, all the battles and bloodshed had finally broken her. What was going to become of her? She imagined herself in a white coat in a padded cell. I'd be better dead she thought, rather than caged and medicated into oblivion. The phrase "better dead" echoed in her mind as if something was repeating it back. 

Moira came back in her small office to an empty couch. Panicked Moira dropped the few items she carried frantically looking around for Angela. Finding nothing Moira stilled her breathing and looked around for clues. Nothing seemed out of place but something had spilled over the discarded robe, a dark dripping trail. It lead out the door like the blood drips of a wounded animal. Moira rushed to follow the trail that lead out into the main hallway towards a service stairwell. 

"The roof." Moira uttered and ran faster than even she thought she was capable leaping three steps at a time with her long legs, a blessing in this instance. She ascended noting the strange black drippings as she went. The door to the roof was wide open the warm air wafting calmly over the sea. The sun was just beginning to peak to the east and it framed in an eerie light the form of Angela standing on the edge of the roof. Moira didn't share a second glance as she lunged and grabbing the figure tight around the waist pulling her back before she could react.

The two landed in a heap. Moira's grip weakened for a moment and whatever had possessed Angela twisted and lunged back towards the ledge. Reacting fast Moira gripped hard at the closest arm both yanking hard and spun Angela around. Moira felt her heart drop as she saw what Angela had become. Her eyes glazed over black, ichor oozed from behind her eyes, teeth bared as black ichor spittles as she screams an unworldly sound a mix of demonic and angelic. 

By the grace of Moira's cool headedness, she held on and pulled Angela down and back into her arms, wrapping her legs around and pinning her to the ground. Angela twisted and yelled, kicking the rocks of the roof around coating them in dirt. Moira struggled to maintain control as Angela writhed and elbowed her at every chance. She didn't want to hurt her so she just held on until the screams quieted and the writhing stopped. 

"W-why am I h-here" Angela whimpered. 

"Angela. Angela." Moira breathed heavily exhausted by the struggle. "I'm here, you're safe now." Moira relaxed one arm and stroked Angela's side.

"What happened Moira?" Angela turned around best she could, her eyes were sunken even more with exhaustion.

"I don't know, you were gone when I came back. I followed you as fast as I could. You-you were about to jump off the building. I just managed to stop you." Moira broke and a sob broke. "I don't know what this is but we're going to fight it."

"Moira, I'm terrified." 

"Me too." Moira sat up pulling herself and Angela to their feet. "But, we're two of the smartest people I know. We can analyze and understand this. Let's go inside and clean up and come up with a plan." 

The two women walked back towards the stairwell, Moira glancing behind at the ledge. The insanity that had just transpired weighed heavily on her shoulders, and for the first time in her life she felt truly at a loss. 

Angela felt lost but not alone, if Moira hadn't been there who knows what could have happened. Chills ran down Angela's spine as they made their way back to the basement lab. Not wanting to let her mind get pulled back into the darkness she set her focus on solving the problem. What was she thinking before this began? Angela walked in front of Moira as they walked into the dimly lit lab, turning around with a realization.

"Before I blacked out I was thinking of what might happen and my thoughts turned negative and dark. I thought I'd be better off Dead. I think.." she took a short rambling breath gripping Moira's sleeves. "I think it wants me dead."

"Is that what you want?" Moira asked placing her hand on Angela's shoulder.

"No, of course not." Angela furrowed her brow. "It wasn't my thought, it was as if I was being told I should die. It felt-" Angela paused and thought hard."-I felt like there was a voice in my mind that wasn't my own."

Moira huffed looking analytically into Angela's clear eyes. "Not to sound biblical but our angel might have a demon." 

Angela shook her head. "You think I'm possessed? How unscientific of you."

"Would you rather I thought you were mad?" Moira smirked. "I could call the nice men with the padded coats and heavy medications?" 

Angela finally cracked a smile and a laugh. "No, let's figure out this demon." Angela gave an exhausted but determined smile, as she turned to her work station. Sending a quick note to the commander citing Illness she let him know she would not be available for missions or the debriefing. Angela began doing some basic research into the paranormal and possession. 

Knowing Angela would rather stay awake and work than rest, even as exhausted as she was, Moira sent for coffee, food, and some fresh clothes to be sent down to the lab. Like hell she would leave Angela out of her sight again. Settling in her own desk chair Moira began her own research, things felt normal for the moment as if the two women hadn't just experience something so terrifying. Remembering the bruises Moira went to grab the salve and set it on the desk next to Angela. 

Angela stared at the bottle for a moment then back up to Moira. "I-thank you." She took the salve and started rubbing it on her neck. Moira watched and before she realized it she had taken over the task of applying the salve. The bruises are deep and Moira's heart was in her throat even as it burned in rage for what was happening to her Angela.

The ding of the door com made them both jump. A voice let them know their supplies were at the door. Both women breathed a sigh of relief and chuckled at their small fright. Moira went to the door and as expected food, clothes and most importantly coffee. Angela squared up behind and grabbed her fresh clothes and headed towards the bathroom. 

"Wait, I don't want you out of my sight." Moira pleaded.

Angela nodded opting to just change in the lab, beyond caring about being decent she pulled her pajama top off tossing them in the bin. Moira glanced away for a moment, to give some privacy. In that moment Angela let out a violent scream. Moira snapped her eyes back only to see Angela's back streaked in deep red scars from her shoulder blades to the middle of her back, like demented wings. Moira ran over unsure what to do as she stared at the bleeding scratches.

"F-fuck it burns!" Angela fell to her knees again and it was too much for Moira to witness again.

"What are you! What do you want!?" Moira grabbed Angela by the backs of her arms and shook her. "Leave her be! By whatever holy power get out of her!" 

Angela suddenly went rigid and a low rumble came from deep within her, almost some kind of monstrous chuckle. Angela started to cry again.

"I-I- I can't fight it. Moira please help me." Angela uttered between pained sobs.

Acting fast Moira picks up Angela carrying her over to an exam chair. Setting her down she goes in to triage. Putting down a large absorbent pad first she gently lays Angela's back onto it. Angela continued to strain at the pain. Secondly Moira reached for an IV and prepped analgesic. The low gutteral chuckle continued to vibrate through Angela's abdomen.

"Hold on, this will help." The IV slipped cleanly into Angela's vein the dripping medication making its way into her bloodstream. The unearthly chuckle soon stopped and soon Angela was still, her only movement being her chest rising and falling in slow breaths. Many minutes passed as Moira pulled out the IV and waited for Angela to wake.

"Are you there?" Moira held Angela's hand as she watched her wake up.

"I'm here.” Angela uttered as she regained control and awarenesses. “What happened to my back?" Angela tensed in pain when she felt the sting of the deep scratches.

"I thought I'd lost you again.” Moira let out a deep sigh. “Let me get you bandaged." Angela nodded as she helped Moira turn her over.

"I'm going to take a photo, we should start recording everything." Angela nodded in agreement. Moira set about cleaning the wound a bit and soon snapped a photo with her camera. "It is rather gruesome, please don't look until your ready." Moira habed the phone to Angela who took a deep breath and held the screen up. 

"My god." Angela exclaimed as Moira began bandaging the scratches. "It-it looks like my wings from the valkyrie suit." 

Moira nods in agreement. "I'm starting to gather a hypothesis." She went along bandaging. "My aunt Katherine was always a hardlined Catholic and would talk about the wars of her time and how many men would come back haunted, which many did as PTSD sufferers. But, some men who saved many lives would come back truly haunted or as Auntie K would say "tormented and possessed." Moira checked the IV and carries on. "Perhaps whatever this is doesn't want you back on the battlefield." 

Angela was quiet and pensive, she seemed to be pondering what Moira had said. It made some sense. Her healing and resurrection technology and saved thousands of lives from the battlefield. The work was practically a miracle albeit one granted by dedication, hard work, and technology and not of prayer. Maybe there was something to this, maybe it wanted her dead so she couldn't be the guardian angel of the battlefield any longer.

"I think you might be right." Angela spoke up. "It's bizarre but at this point I can't deny the evidence." Looking again at the photo of her back. "What do we do? Call a priest?"

Moira scoffed. "I'm sure there is a more medical solution. Holy water and prayer never helped anyone." Finishing her bandaging Moira walked back to the pile of clean clothes on the floor. Handing them to the now sitting up Angela who quickly finished getting dressed. The coffee was cold now but both of them drank it down quickly, the Analgesic fortunately didn't seem to be dulling Angela's senses.

“You won't like this but, perhaps we should restrain you so you can't hurt yourself." Angela huffed in response. "And then we could hook you up to every sensor we have and try to communicate with it." Moira sipped her cold coffee.

"Communicate with it? You really believe this isn't psychosis?” Angela raised her eyebrows.

“Well, energy is neither created or destroyed and what is consciousness but electricity passing between neurons? Perhaps if strong enough that energy can collect and coalescence with another's energy.” Moira sipped her coffee.

“What periodical did you get that from?” Angela knew Moira's sources were often as flimsy as her ethics.

“Journal of Parapsychology.” Moira said not skipping a beat.

Angela let out another sigh. “I guess that has to be good enough.” 

“Great! I'll get the restraints!” Moira leapt to her feet eager to get started.

Angela held her hands to her face. She was glad Moira was eager to help but she wasn't a fan of being a lab rat. There wasn't an alternative, she shuddered feeling morose and defeated. Moira returned with the medical restraints, padded fabric straps that connected to the chair. 

“Hold on let me use the bathroom and help with setting up the equipment.” She stood taking her time, leaving the bathroom door cracked open. Fresh faced Angela started collecting the equipment they needed, an EKG and a brainwave scanner. Moira came back with an odd box and a video camera. It felt a little like a normal day in the lab again.

“What's with the box, and are you going to film this?” Angela raised a eyebrow.

Moira sets down the box. “This is a spirit box, it's for communicating with ghosts, and this is a thermal camera to catch any temperature fluxuations that could indicate an unseen presence.”

Angela points incredulously “Why do you have these things?”

Moira pinches the bridge of her nose “Because Jesse thought there was a ghost in hangar bay 4 and he asked me to prove it because Genji didn't believe him and you know how I am, I went a tad overboard.”

“Well did you find anything?” 

“No. Unfortunately. Just a reprimand for buying ghost hunting equipment with the corporate card.” Moira shook her head. 

Angela laughed and Moira reflected on it; it seemed good humor and will was keeping the darkness at bay. Moira was glad she was able to pull up her spirits even in such a horrifying set of circumstances. Moira finished her preparations and helped Angela get comfortable. Moira gave Angela the most comforting look she could, hoping it was enough to communicate her feelings. 

Angela took a deep breath and laid back in the exam chair, Moira gently put the cuffs on her wrists and ankles. Moira hoped it was enough as she had experienced the strength this thing possessed. Moira could see Angela tensing up, knowing that it might give the thing room to overtake her again Moira had to distract her. 

A quick peck on the cheek was enough to return the color to Angela's cheeks. 

“Ok, are you ready? We need to figure out what this is and if possible how to get rid of it.” Moira sat on a high work stool pulling up next to the exam chair. The thermal camera was on, the feed showing on a large monitor. 

Angela just nodded. 

“Ok, easiest way is to think negative thoughts it seems. Try to think of the worst possible thing, or any negative emotions.” Moira held Angela's hand and waited. 

Angela frowned remembering battles and deaths, her time on the battlefield. Her mind floated to places she had created in her mind to cage all the bad memories. She walked towards this prison of experiences. It groaned under the weight of bodies and blood that it held. Angela held the key up to the door, but she hesitated. She wondered if this is what it wanted, if she let the emotions and memories flood her mind Angela wasn't sure she could survive it. She turned away from the prison only to be face to face with a twisted perversion of herself.

The shadow Mercy was entirely black. It's eyes were solid black and dripped ichor, it's wings were black and jagged like serrated knives. It's skin seemed thin as whorls of darkness moved under it. Angela held her breath, unable to move as it stared at her menacingly. 

“What do you want?” Angela said aloud, causing Moira to jump. Nothing showed on the monitor, Moira switched on the ghost box. The simple speaker squealed and crackled as it cycled stations. 

The entity before Angela twitched unnaturally and lunged.

Moira squeezed Angela's hand when she felt it tense up around her own. The ghost box crackled as it put together words ~~hunger~~ rang through clearly. Moira wrote it down. 

Angela was pinned to the ground, she tried to fight back but her fists went through the entity as if nothing was there. Angela struggled, in her mind she thrashed while her physical body tensed and went rigid, yelling out a curse as her whole being fought the possession. The entity pushed down merging it's being with Angela's, like two gases swirling into one. The only thing Angela could feel as she felt her consciousness get muffled was the rage and hunger the form had. Angela tried to understand what it wanted, but could only wonder as she was taken over.

Moira let out a yell of pain as Angela's grip began to crush her fingers. Trying to pry her hand free proved useless as Angela fought the demon in her mind. All Moira could do was watch as her fingers snapped in odd directions making a sickening crunch as her fingers were broken. She tried to maintain focus under the extreme pain as the ghost box crackled and let out a low demonic chuckle. 

Moira strained as she yelled out “what do you want!?” 

The ghost box cycled channels seemingly sporadically landing on words. The thermal camera displaying a growing black cold void surrounding Angela.

~Feed~Battle~Stolen~Die~Angel~

Moira scratched down the words with her free hand, even now only focused on recording the evidence. Moira went to ask another question when she felt her hand suddenly freed. Looking fearfully at the still prone Angela her fears were confirmed, the Demon had taken over. Angela's eyes were solid black spheres, the inky ichor oozing from her mouth and eyes, she was breathing rapidly. The possessed Angela leaned over rolling towards Moira, the restraints pulled tight. It's mouth flexed and it spoke in a voice that swam with both Angela's light toned and the deep echoing hell that must be the entity.

“Kill me.”

“Kill me Moira.”

“N-no, I would never.” Moira uttered terrified, frozen in place.

The possessed Angela leaned over until the only thing keeping her on the table was the restraints eyes never blinking “please kill me, have Mercy” it's voice was as if it was being plucked on the strings of hell.

The sight before Moira was making her regret her plan on trying to communicate. Her brain kept clicking like a revolver out of bullets, nothing in her vast knowledge base to fight back with. Moira's heart ached in her chest as she watched something she couldn't outwit slowly taking over her believed Angela. 

Moira scrambled to her feet and stood behind her chair holding her broken hand. “What will make you go away!?” 

“Death!” The ghost box crackled and sputtered loud white noise mixed with chuckles and cries. With a sudden jerk of inhuman strength the exam table to flipped over with a loud crash. Angela's head cracked sickeningly on the white tiled floor of the exam room. Everything went still. 

Angela struggled against the visions in her mind, she was losing and the entity grew larger. As if in slow motion the monstrous Mercy lifted it's wicked ichor dripping staff and slammed the sharp end into her chest. Angela cried out as white light blinded her. 

Moira ran to Angela, the evil countenance she had held was now gone, but it had been replaced by a slow pooling of blood on the white linoleum floor. 

“Oh God, No!” Moira pulled Angela to lay face up trying to staunch the bleeding but it refused to slow. Checking her pulse Moira felt the last few beats shudder to a stop. All Moira could do was hold Angela, her mind blank and arresting any attempts to do something, anything. 

The voice box crackle slowed to a gentle hum a voice gentler and calm came through it. 

“Moira…..Moira…... MOIRA!” 

Moira came out of her trance only to stare at the box. 

“Angela!?” Moira whispered, her nerves flushing hot with purpose. 

“Yes-Get----” The box continued to hum and sputter. “Get---Staff----Caduceus---MOIRA---- hurry!”

Moira sat dumbfounded, but with the final squelch of her name sparking from the ghost box finally got her moving. “Of course.” She thought. Gently setting Angela's head down again to the linoleum Moira stood and looked towards the wall mount for the staff, with a pained realization knew Angela had left it in her Room.

“Hurry!” The box crackled, sounding a bit more distant.

With the same fervor as her previous dash to the roof Moira bolted to the dormitories her blood stained hands and lab coat causing very agent in the hallway to step aside quickly. She was certain that someone would raise a question or try to slow her, but no one had the time to even react. She only hoped to not run into any higher command.

Angela stared down at herself as Moira ran out of the lab. Her body limp and drained of color, her head haloed in a crimson pool of her own blood. She felt a pull behind her, turning slowly she came face to face with a black ichor dripping demon, it's face no longer Angela's instead it was twisted into an abstract skull, it stared at her hungrily. Angela felt fear again, this was the demon that haunted her and now it moved towards her as if it was a predator about to consume its prey. 

Moira scrambled the last few steps, slamming her unbroken hand on the bio-scanner, grateful that Angela had given her access just a few weeks prior. Lunging into the space she immediately spied the staff and grabbed it's dark stained shaft and raced back out into the hallway not wasting even a moment to take a breath. 

Angela flinched and put up her hands up as the demon was about to slam into her. Her soul screaming in fear as it was facing the only thing that could destroy it. But, the end never came. Angela opened her eyes only to see the room filled with light as many arms made of light held back the demon. 

It screamed an unearthly howl as the demon was pulled apart by in sickly ichorous clumps by the glowing hands that held it back. Angela could see faces and bodies forming all around her. She started to recognize them. Soldiers and Civilians she had failed to save. They smiled warmly and as the demons cries ceased Angela felt an immense peace as they embraced her warmly her spirit feeling revived and lifted. 

“I am sorry I couldn't save you all.” Angela whispered.

Voicelessly the figures continued to encircle her and fill her with warmth. They were happy and at rest, and that mix of emotions flooded her and for the first time in years she felt at peace. She closed her eyes and relaxed into her fate as she felt the world around her dissolve.

“Angela!-Angela!-Angela!?” Her peace was interrupted by a loud voice that only grew louder at each utterance of her name. Her body seared with pain as she felt the push of two fingers into her neck. 

Moira felt overjoyed as Angela's pulse pushed against her fingertips. 

Angela's eyes cracked open, the first thing she sees is the sweat, tears, and blood stained face of Moira. 

“You look terrible.” She muttered pulling a deep breath into her raw lungs. 

Moira held Angela's head on her knees and examined her head wound as it finished closing up as the Caduceus staff resurrection protocol finished its work. Angela's color slowly came back into her cheeks. 

“Ha! You're one to talk!” Moira smiled and embraced Angela feeling relief numb the pain in her hand and in her heart. The two laughed as they slowly stood from the floor.

“Ahem.”

The two blood streaked women looked to the sound, eyes wide with fright.

Captain Ana Amari looked them both up and down. “I hope everything is alright?” She looked at the flipped exam table, the monitoring equipment, and the blood pooled on the floor.

Angela and Moira looked at each other and back to Amari. Angela smiled and replied “Never better.”


End file.
